A big Happy Family
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Have you ever thought how captain Von Trapp and Maria told the children that they were engage? this take place after the gazebo scene and before the wedding. The movie "The sound of music" and its characters don not belong to me. Only this one short does. Enjoy!


It was 2 a.m. in the morning, but Maria couldn't sleep, she was on her bed looking at the ceiling, and remembering over and over again the events of that night. She couldn't believe yet that the captain had told her that he loved her, she never thought that a man like him would fall in love with her while having a woman like the baroness.

Maria touched her lips. She still could feel Georg Von Trapp's lips over hers. It was soft, sweet kiss full of love and tenderness.

In his bedroom, the captain couldn't sleep either. Georg Von Trapp was thinking about her. He was thinking in that postulant to be a nun who had arrived at his house to be the governess for his children and ended up stealing everybody's hearts, especially his.

Thanks to Maria, he was a Brand new man. She had given him back the will to live and the love of his children.

In the morning, Maria woke up, got up, got dressed and went to wake up the children. Maria smiled; soon, they will be her children too. She was happy that she would be able to stay always with them and take care of them.

Once she had woken them up, she headed for the dining room where she knew the captain was waiting for her.

Georg's lips curved in a smile when he saw her appear at the bottom of the stairs.

_Georg _Maria was happy and surprised that he had been waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs _what a beautiful surprise, captain!

_Good morning, my love_ and he gave her short and sweet kiss _ I've been waiting for this the whole night _He kissed one more time in the lips and gave another short kiss in her temple_ are you ready to tell the kids?

_ I am. I'm not gonna lie to you, tough. I'm a little be nervous, but I want to believe everything is gonna be alright

_Maria, my children love you. They will be overjoyed that you're gonna be their new mother _He reassured her.

Georg took her by the arm and together when to the dining room. When they got there, they took their places and waited for the children to join them.

The seven Von Trapp's children, one by one, got to the dining.

_Good morning, father fraulein Maria_ said the children while they took their seats.

_Where's breakfast? _ Kurt asked.

Louisa rolled her eyes and asked _do you ever think of anything other than food?

The boy looked pensive for a moment, and then simply replied_no _ everybody burst into laughter.

They continued talking and eating till Captain thought it was time to speak.

_Silence_ Georg asked. The children obeyed and waited for him to continue talking.

_I want to tell you something _He began_ I've called off my engagement with baroness Schraeder, and she returned to Vienna last night.

We're sorry _said the children trying to council their smile. They hated the baroness they were happy to know she wasn't gonna be their new mother.

_Thank you children but you can marry someone when you in love with someone else_ He look discreetly at Maria and went on talking_ I'm still gonna get married as I planed but of course not to the baroness _The children were now very surprised, they really don't understand their father anymore.

_To whom are you married then, Father? Do we know her? _ asked Liesl.

_And what is gonna happened with Fraulein Maria? _ asked little Gretl who love Maria really much and didn't want to see her go.

_children one at the time _said Maria speaking or the first time since breakfast started.

_Yes, you do know her and as far as I know, you love her very much._ He looked at his fiancée again

The children smiled widely they knew who he father referred to. The captain realized the children knew, so he stood up and walked right to Maria, took her hand and made her to stand up as well.

_As you can see Gretl, children. I'm not going anywhere _said the ex postulant. _I'll be always be with you and the nine of us will be a big happy family.

The children went up to the couple to congratulate them and kissed them and hugged them.

The end

.


End file.
